Burlesque
by Uprisingsloom
Summary: 1920's AU where Tarrlok regularly goes to a club. He finds a new girl working at the strip club and looks familiar, but where has he seen her before?


**A/N: Inspired by the movie Sucker Punch. I might post a second part and feedback is greatly appreciate!**

* * *

Boosting jazz music pumped through the hazy club as six lovely hoofers swung their hips to the beats of the bouncing piano keys and the blasting trumpets, hiding their faces behind slanted fadoras while teasing the aroused men at the tables. Bright brass players excitedly tapped their foot along with the pulses as the women on the stage lured the men into an erotic fantasy. He lounged on one of the leather seats, inhaling large amounts of smoke from his cigar and drinking a glass of whiskey that leaves a burning sensation down his throat while observing the patrons with a keen eye. Time passed strangely while others were under the influence as rings of smoke puffed out of his mouth, spreading in clouds when he glanced at her; a minx in his eyes. She wore laced lingerie colored in the finest shades of blues and blacks, darkened stockings that met her thighs while attached to a garter, sleek black pumps covering her smooth moving feet. Tilting her fadora, as apart of the titillating dance, her bright blue eyes caught his icy ones. A sly smirk formed itself across his mouth as she sensually swayed with another hoofer, her eyes still locked with his. To Tarrlok, she looked strangely familiar but he couldn't place the young woman's face to a name. Was she his assistant when he first began in the council? That's not possible. She would've been a mere child by the time he was first elected. Did she recognize him? Or was this all his imagination? He couldn't think coherently with all this giggle water traveling to his brain. As she swayed to the upbeat tempo of the instruments, he abruptly felt a rough hand fall onto his broad shoulder, the councilman slowly glanced over his shoulder at the owner, Shady Shin. "What're you doin' here at this joint again, councilman?" Shady Shin asked, his voice sounded raspy and features on his face were wrinkled from years of evident smoking.

"Ah, Shin! I was in the area and thought, why not go the edge. I would actually like a session but I do have a question, if I may ask," He spoke loudly due to the acoustics of the jazz music vibrating off each of the walls. Shady Shin lifted his brows, gesturing the councilman to proceed. "Who is that Jane?" His voice lowered, pointing to the girl with the end of his cigar. Shin leaned close to the councilman's face, following the direction and began cackling at the councilman, pounding his rough hand on his shoulder. Tarrlok winced and glanced at Shin in irritation from the corner of his eyes. Shady Shin seemed to notice this as he cracked an eye open and cleared his throat.

"That's our finest dancer, Baby Doll." He murmured smoothly, utterly self-satisfied with his job as he confidently squeezed the councilman's shoulder.

"And why have I not heard of 'Baby Doll' before?" Narrowing his gaze on the young promiscuous girl, he questioned.

"Well, councilman, she's new to Swank Sixes." Shin says warily. Tarrlok nodded, lifting his large hand up to his lower lip and tapped the plump piece of flesh thoughtfully. Seconds passed by as he thought of the things he could teach her, do to her. At that moment, he desired nothing more than to have her on her back before him, writhing beneath him whilst pounding his hard length into her drooling core as she screamed his name in ecstasy. The thought left him feeling the blood in his veins rush to his groin. Without even saying merely a word more, Tarrlok reached into his front pocket and caught ahold of three hundred yuans between his thick middle and index finger, the only cash he had left for the day. He cocked an eyebrow in satisfaction when his gaze hastily turned back to the young Jane; the curvy body, big breasts, and from what he saw, her cocky attitude. "Baby Doll," the name sang in his head, fascination sweeping over him as he paid no attention to Shin's bewilderment and amusement. Gulping the last of his whiskey, Shin signals for all of his hoofers to dance to the awaiting men and gestured Baby Doll to him. Baby Doll sauntered to Tarrlok's relaxed form, tilting her fadora in greeting. The image of her nearly naked body swaying over to his, the makeup that was so eye-catching and the bounce in her footsteps and...of other things, hinting her youthfulness left him feeling the heat he once felt when he was young and new to the vibrant Republic City nightlife. Memories flitted through his mind when he first walked into Swank Sixes; the way the music felt so alive, the women reeking of sweat and sex, smoke and giggle water filling every ossified man in the joint. With the heavy smoke layering the air, the gloom of the club, and the jazzy melody of the swing era created a typical scene of seduction in those new cinematic films everyone was raving about. "Baby Doll," Shin muttered underneath his breath. She gave him an expectant expression, he proceeded. "You'll work with Councilman Tarrlok for fifteen minutes." Her brow cocked in approval. Shady Shin faced Tarrlok and reassured him with a suggestive wink. "I'll be at the bar if you need me." Shin walked away laughing in delight. Tarrlok shifted his head to dismiss Shin without leaving his gaze from the beautiful young woman in front of him as he caught her eyes roving over his body in fascination.

Blue eyes wavered over the man sprawled out like a tigerbear shag when her pupils darkened with lust; the unbound long brown hair, dark skin that matched hers perfectly, icy blue eyes filled with gusta, disheveled clothes after a long day at work, and that tint of an erotic charm behind his smug features. Quite handsome for a man pushing forty, no less on the council. He smirked when the new hoofer swaggered to him, easily straddling his lap as a shudder traveled down to the base of his spine. She caged him with her hands braced against the leather cushion behind his head while a devious smile lined her crimson lips. Leaning close to his face, Tarrlok slowly closed his eyes at the feeling of her lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he inhaled her scent of spiced vanilla mixed with sweat. "What's a councilman doing at a joint like this?" She whispered huskily, quite emboldened at the breathy noise that rumbled in his throat. He snickered as her delicate fingers trailed down his covered chest, further below his belt and onto the bulge in the confinement of his trousers.

"Can I not acquire an evening off from my usual routine?" He questioned back, reveling in the friction she gave to his hardening cock. Blood rushed to the growing organ when plump, stained red lips pressed light kisses to the side of his neck, feeling his heartbeat pulse in unison with hers. Tarrlok couldn't help but think where he recognized her before as she moved to the other side of his neck. She began to gyrate her hips against his lap, rubbing her core against his thighs when he heard a moan emit out of her mouth. He knew by her actions that she was getting just as aroused as he was.

"Touché." The words came out muffled by his skin. Lolling his head on the cushion as she scooted closer and closer to the bulge evident in his trousers, her ample chest pressed flushed against his without stopping the tender kisses she produced. Sighs and groans rose from his throat as his hips clashed with hers. She captured his large hand in her smaller ones, feeling the warmth radiate off of that one touch, and placed it on her breast, guiding him to knead the mound of flesh as the her other hand blindly tugged at the first couple of clasps of his dress shirt.

The kisses she gave off became hard and demanding when she bit into the sensitive skin of his neck, not too hard to hurt but sharp enough to leave a mark. With a moan, the young woman pulled away just enough to see the dark flowers of blood bubbling underneath his skin. She casually licked the tender spot, trailing a warm coat of saliva on the forming hickey. Gazing away from the skin and into his eyes, she noticed he was already staring at her. Heat rose to her juvenile cheeks when he squinted his lust filled eyes and focused on her facial features, nipping his thoughts in the bud. "What's your name, Doll?" He asked seductively, resting his large hand on her upper thigh, rubbing slow sensual circles against her smooth skin to slightly pressure her under his wing.

"Baby Doll, naturally." She teased, smirking as she left the comfort of his lap and sauntered behind him. Following her moving form, she kneeled behind him and swept away the long unbound hair from his neck. Wet, sucking kisses trailed over the back of his neck with the perfect amount of teeth scraping against the soft skin while her hands slid over his broad shoulders and onto his clothed chest. Clawing her fingernails up and down his chest, her deft hands traveled underneath his shirt, digging into the sinewy muscles that oozed just the right amount of masculinity.

"I meant your real name, sweetheart." He groaned at the friction of her short nails.

She leaned close to his earlobe and gently bit down on the piece of hanging flesh, tugging on it between her teeth. "The name's Korra, councilman." She murmured. Her name rung in his ears over and over again, thinking of where he heard her name before.

"Korra," He tested her name and added. "Very alluring for an alluring girl." He heard her chuckle against his skin at the sly game they were both playing at. He played that game before; he would give a light round of verbal teasing, soon the teasing would get more heated. He would begin to touch her all over when she would surrender under his touch and give into his persistent ways of a politician.

"You're nothing but a sugar daddy, Councilman," He felt her breath curling over the crook of his neck as she continued to rake her nails up and down his chest. Spirits' he wanted her so much at that moment. How was she new and he never knew anything about it before?

"You wouldn't want a sugar daddy like me to lie to his Baby Doll, would you?" He cocked an eyebrow as her kisses traveled up his neck to his strong jaw line. They were close enough to feel the tension rise when she stood up and swaggered to his front.

"Though I do consider you a sugar daddy," Korra pause to heave a breath and continued. "I'm sadly not your Baby Doll." She smiled, satiated at her comment. He sat there, perplexed, staring at her change in attitude with hooded eyes. Bringing his cigar to his lips, he inhaled the smoke as the tip glowed orange at the burning tobacco. Puffs of smoke exited his mouth as Korra moved to straddle his thighs again. Unbuttoning the rest of his dress shirt, he felt her delicate but skillful fingers roving over his muscled chest and down underneath the hem of his trousers. She grasped at him and stroked his cock as she felt him tensing and growing harder. Moans and sighs exited his throat when she rested her forehead against his. Why was she the only dancer that actually got his smug veneer to crumble beneath a woman's hands? They stared at each other with longing desire, the air around them becoming hot and humid. Their breaths came out uneasy as he felt her slowly grinding against his erection. His hands snaked their way to her waist and gripped them painfully hard as she increased the pace. "You're very beautiful." Tarrlok managed through a groan at the thick hard fiction she's giving to his stiff cock.

"Thanks," Korra wrapped an arm around his neck, anchoring herself to him and quickly added. "Although, I could say the same thing about you, Councilman." A smirk lined his lips when one hand glided up her spine to cup the back of her neck, pressing her closer, flush against his chest as the heat was nearly peaking. Their lips were only centimeters apart whilst their hips pulling and crashing back together like the tides clashing on a rock. Unexpectedly, Tarrlok felt that same rough hand land on his shoulder again. "It can't be over," He thought, every bit of disappointment evident in his expression. Cringing at the thought, Tarrlok jerked his gaze over his shoulder. Shady Shin smiled sinisterly at the sight before him. Both looked as guilty as two teenagers caught in a struggle buggy; Shin's dancer straddling the Councilman's lap while their taut chests' heaved up and down to catch some air. Heat began to rush to Tarrlok's cheeks when all Shady Shin could do was shake his head in amusement.

"Aren't you two getting along swell." Shin snickered at the poor saps laid in front of his eyes. His coarse hand squeezed the Councilman's broad shoulder.

"You slay me, Shin." Tarrlok deadpans, clearly annoyed from the intrusion. Glancing at Korra, all he wanted was to have ten more minutes with this esoteric young woman.

A controlling tint in Shin's eyes gleamed at Korra. "You should get back to work, Baby Doll." Tarrlok felt her tantalizing demeanor slip as she obeyed Shin's orders. Korra stood to her full stature in front of Tarrlok and swayed beside Shin.

Before leaving with Shin, Korra took her fadora and placed it on Tarrlok's head, bopping the top as she whispered one last thing into his ear. "See you soon, Councilman." As she pulled away, Tarrlok's eyes widened at the sudden realization dawned upon who she exactly was. His gaze hastily turned to her as she sauntered side by side with Shin, glancing over her shoulder and winking in her charming way. Memories of Councilman Tenzin showing her around City Hall when she first arrived in Republic City a couple of months ago. He only had time that day to shake her hand, chat for a couple of minutes, and hear her call after him, saying, "See you soon, Councilman." She seemed to take a liking to him quickly, but he didn't think anything of it. The councilman was left with shock written all over his face as his erection failed to cease, unbuttoned dress shirt, looking as much as a disheveled teenager in the act. He burned the last of his cigar in the ashtray, but his thoughts were racing as her actions to him flitted through his mind. He couldn't believe he just demonstrated those types of feelings towards his political enemies' ward, an impressionable girl no less. A sense came over him, a sense that someone was watching him carefully. His gaze shot up from his glass of whiskey to the stage and before his eyes, he saw her staring mischievously at him behind the red curtains.


End file.
